MrRepzion
Mr Repzion (real name Daniel Stinkcock III) has been on YouTube since approximately 2006. He originally started under the name Jewzion, before deleting his channel and later starting as MrRepzion, due to the fact that Twinkzion and was unavailable. Daniel Sulzbach, 21, currently resides in Seattle, Washington, USA. He lives with his parents, who are strong Evangelical Orthodox Christians. His aunt Diane is an alcoholic and is currently unemployed but she's still looking for a job. He has two dogs - Rosie, a beagel, and Mr. Mallonagen, a "schnoodle". Daniel himself was a Christian until July 2012 when he converted to Deism, and announced on a video in January 2013 that he is stepping towards Boboism. He is openly gay, and was homeschooled until the age of 18 when he started going to Green River Community College in Ronkonkoma, NY ("The 'Konk"). He is currently in college and wants to become a fluffer for black gay porn one day. He prides himself on respecting gloryholes, is currently single and looking for black gentlemen. He has suffered from anorexia and rape and is planning to kill himself when he turns 25. He claims not to be a pseudointellectual miserable attention whoring douche. He also has a seperate gaming channel where he plays video games such as My little Pony. He has a huge vibrator and has all the old vibrator systems including the SYBIAN to the N69. He also has a lot of games on steam so he can play them on his computer. He is also a proud comic book nerd and has a huge collection of comic books, and gay henthi, some of which are displayed on his bedroom wall that is frequently used as a backdrop to his videos. He also talks frequently about fecal matter carvings on his third channel. His favorite characters are Chip and Ted. He also is a huge Well Hung Weekly fan and has all of the books. [1]Daniel in his beloved Pikachu hatAdded by OliviaReneeHe is a big fan of Pokemon, and his parents once had to force him to get rid of his Pokemon collection to reduce his fanboying. This in turn made young Daniel cry. His parents responce was, 'Through your tears.' Daniel is a Coprophage. Rich Vos also has an extensive collection of femdom clothes, including numerous cosplaying costumes, pikachu hats and hoodies, and a full Deadpool suit. Many of which he is seen twerking in from time to time. He is currently dodging someone over girlscout cookies. I repeat, he claims to have suffered from anorexia and rape and 'self harm' aka cutting himself. His audience surprisingly consists mainly of other teenage girls. Daniel has 5+ O&A videos, on a variety of topics ranging from college to coffee, reppin' "The 'Konk", and is very open about himself and his views and he cuts himself. He is also very good friends with Fez Whatley (Todd Hillier) from The Ron and Fez Show and is a frequent caller to that show. He often has long, deep conversations about LGBT issues when he's on the phone and both him and Whatley have even both cried together when Mr Repzion found out that Fez's father had died. On August 11th, 2013 MrRepzion released his most popular video to date. The video "Re: 2007 Homeless Cake Stomp" was hailed as a masterpiece of the ages. It quickly gained the attention the O&A Pests. It has been posted to the front of several popular video sites including Ted Sheckler's Internet Video Emporium. tss... tss... He called The Destroyer a peice (sic) of shit on twitter. This cum bucket needs to beg for forgiveness.